When a person is in a location having destinations of different types, it can often be difficult to evaluate criteria and select from multiple destinations. Once a destination is selected, it can be difficult to navigate to the destination. Approaches to solving these problems do not provide dynamic information about the destinations, don't have an intuitive way of moving to a selected destination, and aren't adapted to specific types of locations where large groups of people congregate, and many competing types of destinations exist.